lokafandomcom-20200223-history
The Revenants
The Revenants is believed to be once an ancient town that occupied the entire Garama Mesas, it is said to have existed from thousands, or even hundreds of thousands of years before the present day, however, recent archaeological findings in the region have baffled scientists to be even more than millions of years. According to a novel written by Shocker6142, the Revenants is considered to be the "Atlantis" of Loka, disappearing with no indication why or how. Society According to the book "Revenants: Immortalis Pt.1", The Revenants is described to be a purely communist town, with every individual living in the town to have some sort of occupation that supports the town, ideally working to be the perfect model for a socialist town. Some of the main industries that the Revenants once had was mining, agriculture, engineering and military manufacturing. There is not much knowledge on what the society once looked like, but fossil evidence suggest that in the outskirts long fields of wheat were grown, and in the heart of the Revenants society was the main military installation, with what is observed to be as a concrete bunker. Government From evidence of books and documents, the Revenants appeared to have an ideology and form of government, namely a commune, although it is not known what type of communism it was, it is known that individuals had benefits after retirement, and shared resources with one another, other than that, nothing much is known about it. Military From the remains of the central Revenants bastion fort, manuals and recovered soldier diaries have suggested that the Revenants had a very powerful and technologically advanced military, and archaeologists are confused by what the weapons the Revenants Military used, such as the "Assault Bow", the "Tank" and "Battleship" and are believed to be technologies far more advanced then what is known today by Loka. Headquarters The Revenants had one very centralized bastion fort, which is the same location as the parliament and treasury stores. The fort is located in an underground crater, deeply buried within in the Garaman mesa plateaus. Archaeologists confirm that the deep position of the fort was created by artificial causes, as no natural force would be able to inflict such destructive damage and burial, leaving archaeologists to be puzzled on how it was buried. Certain parts of the Bastion fort were ripped apart and moved to different positions across even the entire continent due to geological activity and countless earthquakes, this evidence puzzles scientists even more as Revenants would have been more than 2.6 million years old to have such tectonic impact. From findings at the main military headquarters, the Revenants have appeared to document many battle reports, plans and operational indexes. Many of the documents found in the headquarters appear to be severely burned, and only a handful of such documents were recovered. Conflicts A handful of recorded wars were documented within the years Revenants was in power, such as the invasion of a town named "Grostev" (present day north-west Karlos), the naval landings of "Eleutheria" (present day Ascalon wheat fields) and the siege of "Naga" (present day Garaman oasis). It is noted that Revenants could have once had military influence in every continent, suggesting that other civilizations existed with their own culture, government and society, and fought the Revenants at one point. Entertainment Not far from the Revenants center was an amphitheater, suggesting that Revenants entertainment is very similar to today's entertainment. Some of the known activities that were held in the amphitheater were staged performances, fencing, maze-running, organized parties and festivals, olympic sports, and even hockey. There has also been found that Revenants children had small, metal-like springs, named a "Slinky", this unusual toy had the ability to regain it's shape after it was dropped, often moving in a random direction and continue it's momentum even after it was reformed, engineers from Arvik note that the toy's unique design considered it to be an entirely new (relevant to today) spring type, inspiring new and interesting concepts for machinery.